Finally Coming Undone
by DarkenDepths
Summary: I'd advise you to read the prequel but if you want to skip to the wedding here it is: Tea dissatisfied and disappointed flippantly threw off her covers and slid off the master bed


At the Start of a New Beginning

I will write and will keep at it because writing keeps my mind busy. It's just like reading except when you are forced to read text book after text book you want to write something. That and I've ran out of good stories to read of late. For some reason I only like old classics, historical fiction, and other such boring crap I doubt you folks would ever pick up. Don't say you like to read the same things I do because this is coming from a person who finds an encyclopedia interesting and it's true I do. I've even read the dictionary a few times.

But for all those flat words why do I find text books so dull to me?

Enough of these prattle; I actually have to write something decent.

But before the story starts I'd like to shout out to:

THANK YOU ALL OF YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS!

If you haven't read one of my stories before be forewarned since this is all hot off the press no spell check is used.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, aside from the yacht, a three roomed suit of Double Tree, and such other things that don't exist to me. They are all just 'words, words, words.'

* * *

At the cock crow of dawn she awoke to find only a cold bed beside her. Tea dissatisfied and disappointed flippantly threw off her covers and slid off the master bed and slipped her feet into 'cute' fuzzy baby blue bunny slippers. Groggily stepping on the carpet clad marble floor she awkwardly slid a light terry cloth pink cream robe over herself and went into the hallways padded with a single thick strip of carpet upon the cold marble. Hugging herself because of the cold walls surrounding her Tea routinely walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

She expected to smell warm coffee brewing and the sight of a familiar black business suited individual lounging in the area wolfing down a quick breakfast. But to her distress and displeasure there was nothing but a cold breakfast of bacon and cheese left on the table with a half eaten toast, an almost empty bowl of Lucky Charms, and a hand written note scrawled lazily on the tablecloth instead of on a note pad.

Grumbling to no one but herself what a horrible man beast it was that left a mess in her kitchen and barely anything left over for her to eat. Lifting her foot and picking up the toast Tea decided to throw a tantrum to herself. She stomped her foot and gnawed angrily on the toast screaming into it all the curses she knew.

Glaring at everything in sight she suddenly shouted, "I can't believe he left without saying a thing, again!"

Then after a bit of huffing and puffing for air she puffed up her nose and pointed at the chicken scratching on the table, "That Kaiba… He thinks that counts as anything? I can't even read it! Just like the last one… I tell him to write in print but his print looks like some doctor's prescription for someone who has phalonfromatry. I bet if I tied a pen to a chicken and made it dance it could write more legible scriptures than him."

Still grumbling Tea made herself a quick breakfast by shoving a breakfast burrito in the microwave while she ran off to brush her teeth and take a quick shower to possibly calm her nerves. But even after coming out of a warm and soothing shower she was still holding onto her grudge. Angrily she towel dried her hair and shoved the nearest shirt over her head and pulled on some jeans, took her music player, and strode back to the kitchenette. Then upon sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her breakfast to cool Tea then took notice in all of the mad scrabbles of words left by Kaiba all from the past few days. She had no clue as to what they said but she was sure they said something on the lines of, "I'll be late tonight. Don't wait up for me. The keys are in the cabinet."

To her they were just nonchalant responses of how his day was going to go and that she shouldn't bother caring about him. She munched on her burrito as if it was nothing but air.

Seeing the coffee still on its hot plate to keep warm Tea poured her a small cup and poured as much hazelnut creamer she could into it. She knew all too well the repercussion for drinking his coffee straight black as he liked it. After sweetening it she muttered into her cup bitterly, "The nerve of him to just leave me here, like he cares at all…"

After downing her mug the trim dancer saw the keys dangling on the hook and the card he left out on the shelf for her. Letting out a small sigh she grasped the cold keys and slipped the sleek black card into her pocket and said rather with a twinge of regret, "I don't like to spend money just to vent but maybe. Just maybe I can get back at him if I maxed out his card. I know it doesn't help but… At least it'll make me feel better," she added brightly.

"It's not right but the jerk deserves it for being late to dinner every night."

Tea trotted down the hallways to the garage after slipping into her black platform shoes. As soon as she flicked on the lights she immediately strode over to the car that he seemed to favor and revved the engine.

Meanwhile…

"Are all the preparations going exactly to plan?"

A shaky voice on the other line responded anxiously, "Yes, sir. The boat, the girl, and even the hotel reservations are prepared for tonight."

"Excellent work," Kaiba complimented and after hearing a quick 'thank you' he continued albeit nervously, "Do you think she'll accept?"

The servant meekly answered back, "Of course Sir, you planned this event for days I bet the madam will be thrilled. How could she not?"

His shoulders fell slightly and he muttered to himself softly, "She isn't used to things like this… She is a bit thrifty so she might actually reprimand me instead."

With that thought he smirked slightly. 'She is certainly gorgeous when angry however. The flush of her cheeks, that little wrinkle across her nose, and that heated ferocity in her eyes.'

"Call later on during mid day for me. Firstly just tell her that I'll be running late and that there's no need for her to cook dinner and she should meet me on the yacht wearing anything of her choice."

"Yes Sir."

From there he hung up and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. A feeling of anxiety and nervousness passed over him but he simply shook it off, hoped that the night would run smoothly and started working once again on dealing with big mergers to pull through and correcting his peon's mistakes.

Tea was angrily stomping through the mall striving to release her stress by shopping. Already she had three bags slung over her shoulder and a huge bag in one hand, in the other she held an espresso which she was sipping from quite extensively. Seeing how her only desire was to anger someone instead of buying for herself she ended up buying anything that she saw as expensive and overpriced. Walking in and out of stores imported from France, America, and England Tea spent to her heart's content only to find out it was nearly impossible to max out the card. The adamant shopper was about to walk into EliteTAHARI when she spotted what looked like her friend walking into Chanel. She strode over to the suicide blonde and realized that who she was looking at was the one and only Mai Valentine.

"Mai?"

The blonde lowered her Oakley's and asked back, "Tea, hun? That you?"

Immediately Tea embraced her friend and said brightly, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Mai gladly returned the embrace before saying, "Never expected you to be in this type of mall Tea. You were never the designer label type of girl. If I remember correctly you were the one who said, 'It's not the label that matters, Mai. It's the comfort and style that counts.'"

Tea smiled timidly saying back, "…I know see that labels are better?"

Abruptly Mai threw her arm around the younger girl and barked a laugh saying, "Hun, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. Now let's shop!"

Mai then dragged Tea into BCBG. At first Tea was just picking out whatever she found as overpriced and gaudy but as Mai persistently laughed at whatever she chose Tea gave up and was about to just follow Mai around commenting on everything the barely clothed blonde picked out she saw a perfect sweater and made a bee line towards it. It was a slim black sweater perfect for dancing or just working out. The material felt like velvet across her skin, and after slipping it on she found that the medium fit her form like a glove. Wriggling around she chased the tag that was clipped to the side. The price almost made her dead pan. It was well over two hundred dollars for the simple sweater.

As she balked Mai strode over and looked Tea over, "That looks really good on you. Turn around," Tea did as she was said though stiffly, "You should get it."

Then the girl turned on an elegant shaped heel and walked back to the rack she had been at leaving Tea to stare at the price.

_I didn't think of the prices before but those were for clothes I barely wanted but this… This costs too much! _

Slowly she slipped out of the sweater and draped it over her arm holding the price tag before her eyes.

Mai finding a perfect pair of heels to match the designer shirt she had just bought was about to go to pay for all of her items when she noticed Tea still standing where she had left her earlier. So she walked over, tapped the brunette on the shoulder and asked, "Tea? Are you ok?"

Tea turned to her friend sadly and said, "I don't think I can afford this…"

Mai just rolled her purple eyes after staring at the price, "Hun, if you need me to lend you some money you can just ask. It's not even that much. Is it all you are getting?" Seeing Tea nod her head slightly she continued, "Then c'mon let's go pay."

Standing in line Tea feared that the cashier would suddenly say that she maxed out the card. Then standing at the counter she timidly slid the card over the glass counter. The look she got from the cashier's was always the same. They'd stare in shock at the card; shakily slid it through their registers, and then almost shuddering gave her a shopping bag. It was as if the card was cursed.

This cashier was no different. The smile vanished from his face as he slid the card through as if not wanting to scratch it then thanking her purchase in a quiet tone and stuck it in a bag before handing it to her. Tea just breathed a soft sigh of relief as she stepped out of the line. _I hadn't maxed the card out yet…_

As soon as Mai got her bags she went over to her grabbed her arm and dragged her from the store, sat her down at a bench and asked, "Where'd you get that card?"

Tea let out a soft huff, "I knew it. This card is cursed isn't it? That's why everyone gawks at it, isn't it?"

_Just like Kaiba to give me some evil card and tell me to use it…_

Mai gently took the card that Tea was waving about angrily and said, "This card is a black master card. You could buy whole islands without maxing it out… I've never seen it before…only heard of it. Hun, I ask you again, where'd you get this card?"

Tea seeing Mai's odd reaction said, "Kaiba…but you could buy whole islands with it?"

_Looks like my plan of maxing out his card failed miserably… _

"It can take up to over a few million dollars without going over the limit," Mai said dismissively, but in an accusatory tone asked, "You stole the card from Kaiba?!"

Seeing the crowd of women in designer clothes stopping and staring Tea waved her palms before her friend saying, "No, not at all. He gave it to me to go shopping with since he said he had no use for it. I've been living with him a while and I haven't really used it until now…"

Mai raised an eyebrow at her friend, "You live with, Kaiba?"

"…I didn't make it in New York so for these past months I've lived with him," Tea replied wringing her hands.

"Ok, which Kaiba, the cute one or the depressive one?"

Tea looked a bit confused at the question and instead just said, "Mokuba's been studying in Australia."

Mai's eyes suddenly went wide then started pointing at her friend, "You… You've been tapping the Kaiba?"

Tea's eyes narrowed, "Mai! I'm not 'tapping' him," she shouted then muttered quietly with a slight rosy tinge across her cheeks, "I've just been living with him…"

Seeing that change of expression on her friend Mai already knew how deep her friend was with him so instead of asking she merely took Tea by the hand and dragged the girl towards Armani. "You aren't going to ask?"

"Hun, I already know from the look of your face that you love him so why waste the time that could be spent shopping with useless gibbering over gossip. We can gossip while we shop," Mai said brightly.

After buying several new pairs of pants and classy jackets from Armani Tea's cell phone called out a happy tune of 'Do It Alone' by Sugar Cult. Picking it up Tea asked, "Hello?"

Mai always the fervent eavesdropper listened into what Tea was saying from behind the jewelry and accessories stand.

"I'm going to meet him on his yacht? Why? You say I can wear anything but yet it sounds as if it's going to be a fanciful dinner… What he said? Well, tell your boss I've had enough of waiting on him!"

All of her pent up frustration was thrown against someone who didn't do a thing to deserve it and she immediately realized that so she apologized greatly and hung up feeling exhausted and spent. Then turning to her friend she sounding weary asked, "What should I do, Mai?"

Mai with a grin to the equivalence of the Cheshire cat slipped her arm around Tea's shoulders and said, "We are going to find you the most seductive dress in this mall and make you the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. You seem angry at him but it's better to show up looking like a goddess so that he'll regret ever making you mad at him."

Tea just froze upon hearing the lewd comment but allowed her to be dragged into EliteTAHARI for a good dark dress then into Maxazaria for a back up dress, then to Chanel for shoes and a good handbag. Then last of all Mai and Tea stood before the glass double doors of Saks Fifth Avenue. Then after all those hours of picking out shoes, dresses, sunglasses, handbags, and other accessories the two took a break by eating ice cream by the water fountain in the center of the mall. Tea got an overly chocolate mess from the Cold Stone ice-cream store while Mai got a simplistic but colorful scoop of the cold treat from Gelattos.

The two shared their treats while exhausted by their accomplishments. Over seven shopping bags surrounded each of them and Tea was dressed in her attire for the evening.

"Hey, Tea, you didn't tell me whatever became of Duke," Mai turned to her.

Tea licked some chocolate from her spoon before saying, "Duke was found by the proper authorities but his old friend Maximillion Pegasus stepped in and took him into his custody instead."

Mai looked slightly outraged, "So after all the jerk did he ended up living on an island with an old one eyed geezer?"

The brunette shook her head, "That all true but he is kept in the dungeons of Pegasus' castle just for the purpose of keeping him company. I wouldn't really call it the ideal of paradise if you ask me."

Mai chuckled warmly but then looking up she spotted her husband juggling her kids on his back, head, and knee. "Sorry Tea, but it looks like this old gal has to get going." She stood up and called to her kids who immediately fell off of their father and rushed to cling to her instead.

I forgot that Mai was a mother… I guess it just goes to show me how everyone had settled down…

Tea waved to her old friend and got up and hugged him warmly asking, "How have you been Joey?"

The blonde just scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "You know me Tea. Fit as a horse."

"What brings you back to Dominoe?"

Joey stared at Tea as if she hadn't an idea then said with a tinge of sorrow in his chocolate brown eyes, "We've came back every year to lay flowers on mah sista's grave. Don't you remembah'?"

Tea nodded in reply realizing that in her mind she had almost forgotten. She almost told Joey the truth of why his sister had been killed but she knew it was better that he either found that out himself or kept her good memory in his mind untainted by her faults.

Then almost as soon as they had reunited they had to say their goodbyes and went back on their separate ways. Mai picked up all of her kids and Joey picked up all of her bags, the couple bade her a farewell and they left. Tea too picked up all of her bags and left the mall.

Driving away from the bright lights of the city and towards the twinkling glow of the docks Tea was looking for a certain yacht in the harbor. There was a cruise ship tied to the dock then and Tea was trying to look beyond it for a yacht that looked more of his style. All she could see in her mind was the fishing boat he had given to Duke that one year. She went on down the docks, barely noticing that some boats had lines going into them as if there were parties upon them and some were the size of small cruise ships.

Then she stopped in front of a boat dubbed as 'Serene'. A small smile lit her lips as she noticed that someone had tried to scratch the name out but noticeably failed. The boat in the wan light of the moon gleamed a pale white that was trimmed in dark blue, the chandelier could be seen from outside it was so bright, as well as the dance floor since it was lit so well the well waxed floor seemed to release light itself. But what made her stop in front of the ship was the lone figure standing in front of the helm facing towards the wind, his long dark trench coat seemed to flow like water from his back, and his features though vague from where she stood showed exhaustion and at the same time anxiety.

Tea parked the car and walked up the steel planks supported by rails into the ship. A butler at the entrance pointed to the stairs she had to walk up to meet him. As she made her way up the steps and stood there on the landing quietly; so as not to betray her presence to him though he already knew she was there.

Kaiba turned expecting to meet her wearing that light blue jacket over a long light colored shirt, dressed in Capri jeans, and platform shoes that she usually did. But seeing her in a slim black dress that accentuated her curves and had that shocking blue trim that brightened her eyes he found his breath caught in his throat. Tea was forcing herself to be angry at him but she found her rage slipping.

He started towards her though he could hardly force his feet to move and to keep his eyes on hers instead of glancing at the rest of her.

Tea seeing him step towards her so fluidly strode over to him quickly but stopped before him and jabbed her finger in his chest before he could compliment her on her looks, "Kaiba, you rude and obnoxious man! You think you can just leave me at home all of this time. Do you have any idea how boring it is to stay in your house day in day out just cleaning?"

Kaiba just stared at her then asked, "I take it you haven't read any of the notes I left you?"

Tea glared up at him before looking away from his eyes turning around and had her back towards him, "I have read them."

"I see," was all she heard. When she glanced behind her she noticed that he was back near the railing of the ship, looking back at her. The look in his eyes was of something she had seen before but couldn't remember. They gleamed of a sacrifice he was willing to make. Kaiba leaned back on the railing and let out a chilling laugh.

She stepped towards him still trying to keep their argument heated, "I won't stay to merely be a maid, a house keeper, and care taker for you, Seto Kaiba."

"If you won't then may I at least ask for your forgiveness for asking you this so abruptly?"

That's when she realized what that look in his eyes meant. _That's the same look he gave Yugi standing atop Pegasus' castle when he was ready to throw himself off that cliff… _

Kaiba continued as she stepped closer to him, "Tea, you are not a mere servant in my eyes. You never were. What I really mean to ask is would you…"

He open a small box before her but then Kaiba noticed a small glittering gold band fly past his eye and behind him, quickly glancing at the box he realized in shock too late. _The ring… Dammit! _

He tried to follow the ring into the water but Tea's enveloping arms stopped him. "I know the question you are asking and NO I will not let you," she shouted.

Kaiba paid almost no mind to her but instead his eyes were on the billion dollar ring falling into the dark depths of the ocean. With one arm he brushed Tea from him and slipped from his coat. Then deftly scaling the railing he flung himself into the murky abyss. Tea paused grasping only an empty coat of his against her chest while wantonly stared after his fleeting form. Cringing as she heard the audible splash she swore her heart stopped beating in that moment.

_He jumped because of me… I…I… After all we've been through it comes to this? _

After a brief second Tea could no longer stand it. Flinging the empty coat from her and slipping out of her shoes she too climbed over the railing and dove into the freezing black ocean.

Kaiba upon retrieving the ring broke through the water and took a breath of air. The star strewn sky was above him and the boat was still looming in the same place. Seeing that the railing occupied no one he assumed that she ran off. _Of course she would run off. No one in their right mind would have stayed after hearing that. She now not only is she mad but she loathes me, I'm sure of it._

But then a wave of water overcame him and forced him to resurface. _What just happened? _Spitting out salt water and shaking the bangs from his eyes he looked about. Then seeing a shadow underneath the water Kaiba took a breath and looked through the dark water then he saw her. She was still and if anything looked as if she was asleep. _Why did she follow me?_

Tea kept her eyes closed and willed herself to stay calm. But suddenly she felt something holding her hand, something tugging her to the surface. At first she fought it but it was relentless. He pulled her to face the night and as she sputtered out water and cough Kaiba asked, "Why did you jump?"

Looking up at him she said at a barely audible whisper, "Seto, if you ever jump, I'll jump too."

Grinning down at her Kaiba wanted to make mention of why he jumped but instead he treaded water and wiped a stray bang of hair from her face with his thumb.

"You silly girl, if I should do something as reckless as suicide you shouldn't do the same. How idiotic will that be?"

He started towards the docks with her still clutched against his chest, "If worst comes to worst you should continue on. If you follow me then all you have shown me will be a lie, right?"

Tea just nodded shivering against him. "If you even attempt it, the next time around I'll smack you," she muttered.

Kaiba hid his eyes from her and chuckled, "Let's just focus on making it home tonight…" He lifted her up so that she could climb onto the docks as she climbed up from his arms and onto the concrete she looked over her shoulder and saw him throw himself upon the rocks and slowly clamber up. Cold and wet just as he was she offered her hand to him and helped him up.

"Yeah, home… But you still owe me dinner, Kaiba," Tea said standing up.

She always calls me by my last name when she's feeling sassy either that or angry.

He flopped onto his back and stared up at her asking, "You still want dinner after all of this swimming?"

Seeing how adamant she was about it he got to his feet and after picking her up walked back to his ship. "I can walk…"

"I already know you have legs," he retorted.

Huffing a sigh she shoved her hands against his chest then said, "I meant, I wanted to go to my car."

"Don't you mean my car? And didn't you want dinner?"

She just rolled her eyes and pointed while shivering. "You are going to get sick then you're going to blame me for causing it…"

"I already blame you for everything now go," she poked at him repeatedly so he trudged towards his/her car.

Upon reaching the car he realized that the backseat was full of shopping bags, "Tea?"

"Don't ask I'll tell you later," she shooed him away and pressed her thumbprint to the car opening it. _Technology, what would we do without it?_

"Are you sure you'd be ok?"

Again she waved him off so giving in he trotted back to his ship soaking wet. Upon entering the butler immediately questioned him. "I just went off for a swim… Don't worry about it. Just serve dinner and cancel the hotel reservations for double tree," was all he said before shuffling off to change.

While changing he noticed something glittering amidst in one of the drawers left open from the last time he had used this ship. It had brought slight memories back to him, from a time where life was much simpler.

After changing and drying himself off, he sat down at the table they set up on the deck. Then trying to make use of his self, Kaiba procured a lighter from his pocket then lit the small candle on the table top. The servants busied themselves by setting up lamppost-like heaters across the deck to warm the air. Tea once again stepped onto the deck drying her hair with a towel. The dark blue dress suited her almost perfectly though it was tie dyed slightly the black that outlined it almost made the dress was created from the ocean itself. It was long but the slit went up to her hip flashing her long legs as she walked towards him.

As she sat down seeming quite irritably she asked, "If you weren't going to commit suicide what did you want to ask me?"

Kaiba glanced down at the box on the table, and then felt the small box in his pocket digging against his side as if wanting to make its presence known. _It's too abrupt to ask her now. I'll ask tomorrow… Now all I have to do is act nervous and awkward and she'll never put two and two together. _

Clearing his throat nervously he pushed the box towards her with the tips of his fingers, "What I meant to ask of you was if you'd," he strayed his eyes from hers briefly then muttered, "Be my girlfriend."

Tea just stared at him as if he had said the astonishing thing she had ever heard then said blatantly, "I thought I was already your girlfriend…"

Oh, right… I already asked that question… Wait no. We just basically looked at each other and just knew we were together. God that sounds cheesy.

"I know but I didn't exactly ask you formally. It didn't have the right feel to it and I'd like you to have this," again he shoved the black box towards her.

Raising an eyebrow Tea opened the box and laid her eyes upon a mother of pearl accentuated necklace. It was well ornate but the design was simple. A mother of pearl was the centerpiece in the shape of a tear with highly wrought silver outlining the jewel. The strand that it was on was created out of pure jet beads that were etched with veins of silver. Tea looked up at him in question.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't go out and buy it, alright? It was," he paused then looking off into the distance whispered gently, "it belonged to my mother. I just thought that you should have it since it doesn't suit me to keep it. I can't exactly wear it…"

Tea lifted the necklace from the box and asked him with a small smile, "Would it be alright to ask you to help me put it on?"

Kaiba just rolled his eyes at her, "What do you think I'm going to say to you, 'no'? Of course I'll help you."

As he got up Tea pretended to be offended saying, "You don't have to be so sarcastic."

With one single movement he adroitly swung the jewel so that it was over her throat then fastened the clasp. Slowly Tea turned to face him asking, "So how do I look?"

Letting his smile reach his eyes Kaiba said, "You look gorgeous, Tea."

"Really?"

"Just take the compliment," he muttered as his wrapped his arm around her waist and reached down to kiss her lips his blue eyes glinting of mischief.

Tea giggled slightly then mumbled against his lips, "You still haven't treated me to dinner, Seto."

"Who said the night was done?"

* * *

Alright that's all I can write for now. Just be calm it's the first chapter and I have decided to make the chapters connect. So it'll be more of a story than compilation. Selene shoved her two-cents in this a lot so there was her voice in this as well as my own. I didn't want to write that random shopping adventure but she did so that's why that was in there. I also didn't want to write the final scene so she wrote the whole bit about the necklace thing albeit she was reluctant…

Thanks to all of you out there who read these stories not only mine but all authors out there. You guys are the ones that make it happen. Man, it's late…

Alright, for all those who know me I still am going to keep this last section as from Reality to Fiction.

Phalonfromatry: Or fallen from a tree. When you live a portion of your life in a hospital you come up with lame doctor jokes all the time.

Handwriting: For all my writing goes… Let's just say you are all lucky I'm typing instead of writing free hand. Many people can't read my handwriting, including my girlfriend. She complains about not being to read all the love notes I send her…constantly. I try to print but still it ends up as chicken scratching.

Mall Trip: It was written by Selene so she'll explain it. Well, I decided to drag 'Dark' here to the mall. All he did was given me a credit card, sat at a bench, and waited for hours just playing his guitar. He's such a nice guy. But of course I only stepped into designer stores and whenever he saw the prices he'd shove me back and made me return it. I decided to reverse the roles between the characters. Making Tea thrifty and Kaiba being the one uncaring since it just made sense that way.

Yacht: Believe it or not a few months back I got a cousin of mine to lend me his yacht. Yeah, I'm jealous too. I've always liked the sea for some reason… Aside from that tidbit I surprised Selene by inviting her on the boat and we had a night out on the boat just the two of us, the captain, and a few servants. The meal was delicious and the boat was huge. I combined this event with another one though. During the summer I was going fishing. Yeah, me fish impossible! But since it's cheaper than buying fish I went fishing. I was just fishing when I bump into my rival, got into a scuffle and I jumped off the helm of his fishing boat… Then I combined the dialogue with the time I was about to take my life by jumping off the building and she stopped me and it finished the scene. Though I only based the lines loosely on the true dialogue.

So have fun and look forward to next chapter. Be forewarned it contains Bakura. Yes, the return of the wrecking ball.

Thanks for reviewing if you decide to. Anonymous or not, have a good day.


End file.
